Fork in the Road
by blueyes91
Summary: Bella is shipped off to the town of forks by her brainwashed mother and her abusive boyfriend. But she is in for the surprise of her life. Who does she meet and what will happen to her?
1. Bella

Fork in the Road

**Isabella Marie Swan**

"What the hell is your problem?!?!?" I scream at my mother through the closed door.

"My problem is that you have no respect for me or for Phil at all!!!"

"I can't believe that you're still defending that asshole after what he did to you."

"He didn't mean to honey. He just got really upset." My mother's voice softens at this, as if she is explaining something very complicated to a four year old.

"He is an idiot and he has changed you. He has ruined my life!!!" I scream at her once again.

"You ruined my life!!!" she screams back at me.

"Oh really, and how did I do that?"

"By living."

She will never know how much that hurt me.

We share a completely silent car ride to the airport. Silent but deafening.

_She was never like this before He came. He has brainwashed her. I hate him and hope that he dies a slow, painful death._

He is Phil. My mom's new live-in boyfriend, he has been living with us for six months now. And for those six months he has been slowly changing my mother. She was always so vibrant and beautiful now she and I fight every day. Now he has finally convinced her that she is better off without me. Better off living with him, the abusive, alcoholic, unemployed bastard.

I get on the plane without even a kiss goodbye, just a small hug and about two hundred dollars. Money that she is giving my father for "living expenses". Basically she paid him to take me. The two hour plane ride from Phoenix to Forks seemed to pass in a matter of seconds. I was dreading to go to the rainy, depressing town in the middle of nowhere to live with my father, Charlie Swan, the police chief for the miniscule hellhole that I would be living in until I graduated next year.

_Please let me die!!! _

But when I got off the plane and saw who was with my dad, standing next to the police cruiser I thought I really would die. Right there in the rain that was pouring down from the heavens.

So you have to tell me what you think!!!

I might continue!


	2. quick and simple

When I stepped off the plane I saw the most beautiful human being in the entire world. He had untidy auburn hair, but it was the purposeful untidy, and was tall and lean, yet muscular. And he was unnaturally pale. I thought I was going to have a spaz attack right there at the airport.

"Bella!!" my dad said enthusiastically as he and the beautiful one walked towards me.

"Hi dad" I said as I stiffened in his warm embrace. (I'm not a touchy-feely type of person.)

"Bella I would like to introduce you to Edward Cullen, he offered to help me pick you up. I was talking to his dad today and Edward asked if he could come along and welcome you."

"Hello." Edward said, coming forward to shake my hand.

As he shook my hand I noticed three things simultaneously. 1st his hand was as cold and ice. 2nd As we touched a sort of electric feeling passed between us. I was a tingly feeling that lasted only for the briefest second. 3rd when I had the tingly feeling I was pretty sure my heart skipped a beat.

"Hi" I said shyly. I was still completely amazed at his unnatural beauty.

"I promise that Forks isn't really as bad as it looks right now." Edward said as we drove through the tiny town. "You will grow to love it."

_I think I'm in love with it already_

"Bella I repainted your room that you used during the last summer you were here. I think you will like it a lot."

"That's cool dad, thanks."

"Oh ya and I also got you a car. It's an old Chevy Silverado. But it was my friend Billy's truck and I know he took good care of it.

"That's great dad." I was kind of quiet because I was pondering about Edward who was sitting in the front seat with my dad while I sat in the back separated by the cage like metal that was there. I felt like a convict going to prison, Forks being the prison.

We stepped out of the car in Charlie's driveway, next to a fast looking silver Volvo. Obviously that had to be Edward's car.

_Wow he must be rich. God! He has everything!!!_

Edward helped carry my three bags upstairs. I didn't really have much clothes considering I was moving to Forks from Phoenix, and I didn't have many warm outfits. We walked into a bright yellow room. Not really my style. I'm more of a warm, subtle tones kind of person.

"You will really like it here, I promise."

"I'm sure that I will, it must just take time getting used to."

We walked back downstairs to find Charlie ordering a pizza.

"1 large with pepperoni, sausage, and….You want olives right?!?!?"

"Yep, olives."

"…and olives. Ok that's it.Yep. Bye."

"I should probably get going Chief Swan" said Edward

"I'll walk you to the door." I offered

"Ok"

We stood at the door for a second in an uncomfortable silence

"Well I guess you will be starting school on Monday then."

"Yep."

"Bye then."

"Bye."

Swiftly, so fast I could hardly see him; he leaned down and gave me a peck on the cheek. Then turned and walked out the door.

I stood there in shock.


	3. SubChapter 1

**Ok, well I've gotten some comments from my friends and some reviews saying that people are out of character. Well that's kind of what I'm going for. I mean….well I want them to have new outlooks on life. **

**I'm going to have to give you some background too because I complaints about that too. **

…

Bella is in a bad relationship with her mother at this point because Renee has got a new and abusive boyfriend (Phil). Phil has been pretty much brainwashing Renee into thinking that Bella is a slut and is trying to break them up.

So Renee is defiantly not happy with her daughter and sends her off to live with Charlie.

Charlie is more laid back in this story. Edward doesn't have to tense up and fight the urge against just her blood. He doesn't have that urge at all. Which makes their relationship special. For now….

And Bella is more reclusive than she was before. But she is still Bella, just raised differently, and going through different hardships.

**That's it for now….any more questions, just ask!**

**And REVIEW!!!**


	4. The ER

Then next day was Sunday, so I decided to ask Charlie if I could go to the store to get new paint to repaint the room. You know, before I had all my stuff moved in.

"You don't like the color I painted it?" he asked clearly upset

"No dad I love it, but I'm not sure it's going to be what I want forever."

"Ummmmm…ok then, I will give you money and you can start painting today."  
"Thanks. You're the best."

"Ya….I know."

I jumped in my newly acquired truck and headed down the road to the Wal-Mart that was about 30 minutes west of the town. As I drove through the town I wondered to myself how people could live up here their entire lives.

I passed the school; a series of building scattered about, and thought about how tomorrow was going to be the worst day of my life. People would stare and wonder at the "new girl". That was going to be slightly uncomfortable…..

I probably should have been watching where I was going instead of gawking and the local scenery because the next thing I felt was going downward, fast. Then I stopped suddenly only because I had reached the bottom of the tiny ravine that I had drove into.

"Shit!!" I screamed as my head bashed off the steering wheel.

_Oh this is just great, just fing great!!!_ _God has got it out for me_. I hit my hands off of the steering wheel some more. And then collected myself enough to think about getting my cell phone out of my purse. _Shit again!! I left it at the house!!! This is just great. I hate this stupid town, and this stupid truck, and my stupid mother!!_

"Hey."

"Ahhhhhhhh!!" I screamed at the sound of someone's voice. They must have snuck up on me when I was having a temper-tantrum.

I turned slowly to find myself staring at the most beautiful eyes I had ever witnessed. They had to belong to non other than Edward. I was instantly embarrassed. If I could have melted into the seat right then I would have.

"You're bleeding." he said casually

"So I am," feeling my head and sure enough there was a nasty cut on my head. The blood was running down the side of my face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, suddenly feeling pissed at him with the rest of the world.

"I could ask you the same thing; I was on my way to Wal-Mart and saw the tire tracks going off the road. I decided to see if you needed help."

"Well I don't." I insisted stubbornly.

"Yes you do, I'm taking you to the hospital."  
"Oh no you're not, I'm fine." I stepped out of the truck and fell right into his beautiful, perfect arms. Damn why did I have to have trouble walking now.

He picked me up in his arms, bridal style, and carried me up the embankment to the road.

"Put me down right now damit!! I hate you and this everybody else in this freaking hellhole. Put me down!! I can walk!! Grrrr!"

He didn't say anything to me as he placed me on the front seat of his Volvo. I promptly broke down in sobs as he shut the door. I was embarrassed and infuriated at the same time. _Why did He have to come along? Why was I acting like this? I have to stop crying. _

He got in the other side and handed me a shirt from the back seat to put on my head.

"I can't use this shirt! It's from Abercrombie!"

"It's fine; I have lots more at home."

I shrugged and put the shirt over the cut._ Oh my god this smells amazing!!! _I kept smelling the shirt as he drove me to the emergency room.

We walked into the ER and Edward walked me past everything and into a room off the hall.

"Edward, usually people wait out in the waiting room until someone can see them."

"My dad is the doctor here, he can see you."

He walked out of the room and was back in a matter of seconds with another insanely beautiful man, about 25. He was way too young to be Edward's dad.

"Hi Bella, I'm Carlisle, Edwards father, I hear that you had yourself a car accident."

"Ummm…Ya I was kind of not paying attention."

"Well I don't suggest you tell that to your dad or the insurance company."

"Oh ya…Oh, I'm in so much trouble!!"

"Well, we can worry about that later, let's get you checked out."

He proceeded to give me a check up, to see if I had any other injuries

"Everything else seems to be fine, let's patch up that head of yours."

He had to give me 3 stitches in my forehead to close up the cut.

_Great one more thing for the kids to stare at. Tomorrow ought to be tons of fun._

"I'll drive you home," offered Edward.

"Ok…. thanks Mr. Cullen."

The car ride home was fairly quiet. He asked me where I was headed when I wrecked. We talked about what color I wanted to paint my new bedroom. And we talked a little about what school in Forks was like.

When we got to Charlie's house. He walked me to the door. Charlie came outside and I explained to him what had happened and Edward convinced him that I was ok and was safe. I said goodbye to Edward and shut the door.

Charlie was already on the phone with the towing company when I walked into the kitchen.

"Yep….ok….thanks."

He hung up the phone and turned to me.

"You sure that you're ok then…?"

"Yeah dad I'm fine."

"What could have possibly been so interesting that you felt the need to look at that instead of the road?"  
"I was just admiring the local scenery…I spaced out."

"Ok…well the tow truck will be here in a matter of minutes. I suggest that you go clean yourself up. You have blood all over you shirt."

"Ok…thanks for not flipping out on me dad."

"I'm just glad you're in one piece and I'm not pulling your body out of that ravine."

"Me too."


	5. Disclaimer

**Ok I should have put this on every chapter and I am going to start but I forget!!!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and New Moon. All the characters are hers…. Though I wish they were mine…sniff sniff **


	6. The New Girl

**Ok, soooo… sorry that it took this long, I was writing my other story…hope this will do, sorry it's so slow. **

Monday I got up early to try to look my best. I figured if I was gonna get stared at all day by people then I should probably look good.

I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror, and jumped into the shower. When I got out of the shower I blow-dried and straightened my hair, put on some make-up and went back into my bedroom.

I put on some light jeans and a dark blue sweater that brought out my eyes. I really liked my eyes. They are a really light blue and stand out really well anyways. They are probably my best feature. Then, I slipped on a pair of blue and white DVS's and walked downstairs to have some Lucky Charms.

I ate breakfast and walked back upstairs and brushed my teeth. Then headed out to the truck and drove to school.

I pulled into the parking lot and headed to the main office. I walked in the door and headed to the secretary's desk in what I hope to be a confident manner. The motherly looking secretary immediately knew who I was, and pointed to a door right off the main office. I walked in to find a middle age woman sitting at a rather large mahogany desk.

"Welcome to Forks High" she said.

"Glad to be here" I said in what seemed to be a bored voice.

"Here is your class schedule, and a map of the school."

"Ummm…ok thanks."

I walked out of the office feeling pretty scared. I walked into my first period class and found everyone staring at me.

_Great, I wonder if they're staring at my stitches or my weird "new-kidness". Oh great. There is Edward...Wow he looks good._

"Hey Bella." He said rather enthusiastically.

"Yep." (I was still kind of pissed at him for the day before.)

"So how do you like your first day?"

"Well, considering it is just first period, I would have to say pretty good so far…"

He caught on to my sarcasm…

"Really that bad?"

"Yep."

"That happens. You're new so obviously everyone will be looking at you."

"Well I hate it."

The day passed in a haze. I went to all of my classes and did all of the work that was asked of me. Getting stares every step of the way.

XxXxXxXxX

The next few weeks were really boring. I went to school, got stares. Went home, did homework, and went to bed. That was it…..it was horrible. I was stuck in my own little piece of hell on earth.


	7. Author's Note!

**Ok you guys….here it is…..**

**In the next chapters I will have skipped ahead about a year. It was gonna be slow if I kept going the way I was…..**

**Oh and Edward will be proposing in the next chapter…..hehe I ruined it…..sorry**

**Ps: I don't own Twilight or New Moon!!!!**


	8. there's a wedding comming!

**OK so here it is…I hope you like it…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon…tear**

I heard my breathing temporarily stop. I was pretty sure that every one else in the room hear it too. Considering that they were all vampires, and had super hearing.

I stood there, absolutely stunned. As soon as "Will you marry?" came out of that mouth I couldn't think or even function. I wish I could answer but I was frozen. _Damn, I wish I could answer quickly. _

Suddenly my voice came back.

"YES!!!!" I screamed throwing my arms around his neck. "I would love to"

"That's good" Edward replied "Because you made me really nervous for a sec."

"I'm sorry" I said, though it was smothered by his neck.

"Come on Bella….we have a lot of planning to do." Interrupted Alice. "You need to pick a dress, and colors, and a date."

"Alice I think that I can have a break…don't you?"

"Ummm…no I really don't. You are going to get married in a few months…we need to get ready!!"

"Oh ya….imsohappyforyouandimsogladwe'regonnabesisters!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice screamed, hugging me so tight I thought my bones would crack.

"Oh, um, I would like to change before we get married to." I added hopefully.

"Well Bella…" interjected Carlisle. "That is a big step, are you sure you're ready for it?"

"Yes." I answered confidently. I wanted more than anything to be beautiful on my wedding day. Then it hit me…I was getting married!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh my god!!!!!!!!!!

This was amazing……

"Ok…." Carlisle interrupted my thoughts…. "We should do it now…Edward"

Edward slowly reached towards me…he was shaking because he was so scared of hurting me. But we had talked about it before, and knew it was going to make me happier than anything else.

"Bella, I love you." He said with tears in his eyes.

"I know, I love you too."

He slowly bent his head towards my neck. I felt a sharp pain in my neck and fire spreading all over my body. Starting from that one spot.

"Edward!!!" I practically screamed.

And then the world went black.

**What will happen? What will Bella's power be? Why am I asking stupid questions???**

**So what do you think??? Review!!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
